


The Power Of Cute Underwear

by anemic_cinema



Series: A Little Friendly Negotiation [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to Fort Benning, Daryl tells Glenn about a kink of his, and Glenn is all too happy to participate in it. Warning: contains a scene of minor violence against walkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Of Cute Underwear

Glenn rolled over, snuggling in closer to Daryl's side. There was nothing quite as satisfying as waking up next to him, even in a tent sleeping on hard ground. Daryl stirred, wrapping an arm lazily around Glenn's shoulders. Neither of them were on any kind of duty that morning, which was fortunate. It was ridiculous how long the trek from Atlanta to Fort Benning was taking. Between Dale's RV needing constant care, and obstacles like roads being congested with abandoned cars, what should have been a simple journey had turned into a complicated mess.

As a result, they'd ended up taking way too many detours and currently were holed up in a backwoods campsite. They were supposed to move on later that day, which suited Glenn fine. The outdoor bathrooms there were super fucking dark and creepy, and you had to take a flashlight in with you whenever you went in there. As if worrying about walkers sneaking up and attacking you while you peed wasn't enough. Sure, someone was always on watch, but he wasn't about to let his guard down. Being bit by a walker mid-piss was not the way he wanted to go. 

He felt Daryl press a kiss onto his forehead. Glenn opened an eye and looked up at the hunter. It was still pretty dark, so he could only make out the general outline of his form. “Yer up early.” he mumbled. Shifting so that he was flat on his back, Daryl pulled Glenn to his chest. It was funny, but sometimes Glenn could swear that tough, manly-man badass Daryl treated him like a teddy bear. He'd woken up more than once to Daryl curled up around him, holding onto him like he was the only thing that could give him any sort of comfort. Glenn kissed his chest, then his neck, finally placing a kiss on his mouth. Daryl made a satisfied noise, stroking Glenn's shoulders. 

“I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep. We still have some time.” 

The older man shrugged. “I wasn't sleeping well anyways.”

“Oh? You ok?” It was kind of a stupid question, Glenn realized. Nothing was ok about their current situation. Well, besides being together in the present moment, relatively safe in a tent. 

Daryl didn't say anything. Typical, Glenn thought, but he didn't press him. Daryl wasn't someone who could just come out and say what was bothering him. Glenn was patient though. He figured whenever he was ready, he'd say what he needed to say.

“I'm ok. I was just thinking 'bout stuff.” 

Glenn hugged him closer. “Is it something you can share?”

“I dunno. I don't want you to think I'm weird or somethin'.” 

“Daryl, believe me when I say I already think you're a total weirdo, so you don't have to worry.” Glenn could tell even in the dim light that it made him roll his eyes. “Seriously though, there is nothing that you can tell me that's gonna freak me out.”

Daryl nuzzled the top of his head. “It's just...” he sighed, as if he couldn't figure out how to best say the words he wanted to say, “it's a sex thing, and I dunno if you'd be comfortable with it.”

“Well ask me then, the worse that I can say is no.”

“Ok. Look, don't take this wrong, I like all the stuff we do, it's just there's a real specific thing I wanna do with you.”

Glenn gently stroked his chest. “What is it?”

“Would you be willing to wear pretty stuff for me?” Daryl managed to make it sound like one word, which was pretty impressive actually.

“What did you have in mind? Like, lingerie and stuff?”

“Yeah. It's weird isn't it?” Daryl sounded dead embarrassed. Glenn found it sweet. As far as kinks went, it was pretty tame. “I'm not tryin' to say I want you to be like a woman, 'cause I don't, I just think you'd look...nice.”

“It's not weird, it sounds kinda fun actually.” It really did, and if there was anyone Glenn would be willing to wear sexy lingerie for, it was Daryl. “Hell, if you can find anything like that, I'd gladly wear it for you.” 

“Really? I mean, it's up to you and all. And if there was anything you'd want me to do for you-”

Glenn kissed him. Daryl's cheeks felt hot and were undoubtedly flushed. He admired his guts. Confessing your kinks to someone was terrifying, especially when you don't know how they're going to react. “Like I said, I'll happily do it for you.”

*******

The group lucked out on their next stop. They managed to find a motel that wasn't infested with the undead, and while it didn't have any electricity or running water, the beds were relatively clean. On the way there, they'd passed one of those strip malls dominated by a big box store. Daryl and Glenn volunteered to make a run to it in one of the cars to get supplies while the others settled in for an indefinite stay. 

When they got there, weapons drawn just in case, Glenn patted Daryl's ass and told him “If you see anything you'd like me to wear, grab it.” Daryl tried to keep cool and play it off as no big deal, but his stomach was doing flips of anxiety and excitement. Thankfully, there was a walker milling around the entrance, which he shot with flawless accuracy with his crossbow, allowing him to feel a little more in control of the situation.

After slipping through the busted sliding doors, they began their looting in earnest. Bizarrely enough, this store hadn't been totally picked over, and they began grabbing the various sundries on the list that the others had complied. After he was confident that Glenn would be safe on his own, Daryl moseyed over to the underwear section of the store. 

Most of the stuff on the racks was kinda boring, like multipacks of cotton undies. Finally, close to the nightwear, he hit the jackpot: a rack full of cheap looking (in a good way), lacy, ruffly stuff. Not sure what Glenn would be willing to wear, he just grabbed whatever seemed like it would fit him and shoved it unceremoniously into the backpack he was carrying.

As he was looking at a pair of white panties that had ruffles all over the back part, thinking how cute Glenn's ass would look in it, a foul smell hit his nose and he heard a rattling groan. Whipping around, he dropped the panties and brandished his crossbow. The walker had one eyeball dangling from its socket, and only one arm. “Drummer from Def Leppard lookin' motherfucker.” Daryl muttered. He fired off a shot right into its skull. 

Unfortunately, he wasn't as quick or witty when he felt the rack crash down on his back. Scrambling, he barely got out from underneath it and the second walker that had pushed it forward. Thankfully, the walker had gone down with the rack, and was angrily flailing it's skinny decaying limbs on top of it. Grabbing it by the torn up shirt it still had on, he hauled it up and sank his hunting knife into its brain pan. 

Tossing the now completely lifeless corpse aside, he straightened the rack. The ruffly panties were unscathed, so he tossed them in with the rest. He was about to rejoin Glenn when he walked past the aisle with stockings and pantyhose. Without thinking, he grabbed a pack of fishnets and a pack of black thigh high tights. Daryl could only pray that when Glenn saw the loot, he wouldn't change his mind and call him a lousy pervert. Especially since he'd just technically risked his life for it. 

*******

Before Daryl's night watch shift, he handed Glenn the backpack. “Pick out whatever you want for when I get back.” Before Glenn could respond, he'd left the room, hurrying to the RV to take his post. It was kinda cute how Daryl could get so nervous. Glenn laid out the items to see what he'd snagged. He wasn't all that surprised when he saw that most of the items were black and lacy. Daryl seemed like the type to like that kind of thing. Glenn picked out a couple of things that looked promising, grinning like mad. He couldn't wait for Daryl to get back.

*******

By the time he was done with his watch shift, Daryl was so jittery that when Shane tapped his shoulder he practically leaped into the air. With barely a word to the confused former cop, he all but slid down from the RV and briskly walked to the room he was sharing with Glenn. Doing his best to breathe normally, he opened the door and peeked inside.

His jaw dropped when he saw Glenn. He was laying on his stomach on the bed, reading a book he'd swiped from the store. He was wearing black lace panties and the black thigh highs. His ass looked gorgeous in the tight, see-through fabric of the panties, and the thigh highs made his legs look long and irresistible. The room was lit by a couple of candles, a practical choice because of the lack of electricity, but it also gave off a romantic atmosphere that added to the effect. 

Glenn looked up from his book, and smiled coyly. He sat up, tossing the book aside, tucking a leg underneath himself and letting the other dangle over the edge of the bed. “Hey. Everything quiet on the western front?” Daryl could only nod. He came in, locking the door behind himself, unable to take his eyes off of the younger man. He looked like the embodiment of all of the fantasies he'd always been too embarrassed to admit to out loud. He walked over to the bed, and cupped Glenn's face in his hands, looking him in the eyes. “You look fuckin' beautiful.” This was definitely worth dealing with those walkers.

Glenn grasped his arms and pulled him forwards onto the bed. Daryl fell on top of him without grace, holding him close and kissing every bit of his handsome form he could get at. He felt completely overwhelmed by how perfect Glenn was, and how good he was to him. He never thought that anyone could be so kind to him, and so willing to indulge him. He buried his face in the crook of the younger man's neck, savoring the soft skin there. Glenn was making the sweetest sounds, like a cross between whimpers and moans, and it was making Daryl so goddamn hard he thought he might cum in his pants just from this. 

Not wanting such a perfect moment to end with such an indignity, he forced himself to pull away, standing back up so he could look at Glenn in his full glory. The panties were tight across his crotch, his cock pressed sideways and tenting the lace. His slim, muscular legs looked incredible in the black stockings, which emphasized the curves of his calves and thighs to a stunning effect. Hell, even the hair on his legs looked adorable under the stockings. Again, Daryl couldn't believe his good luck. Apparently, it took the fucking world ending for him to end up in a fulfilling relationship. 

Glenn lifted his leg and caressed Daryl's chest with his stockinged foot. “You like?”

“Oh god yes. This is...holy fuck.” 

“Then take your damn clothes off and get over here. I've been sitting here patiently for you to come back. Very patiently.” Glenn ran a hand over his lace-covered cock for emphasis. Daryl undressed as fast as he could without just ripping off his clothes. Glenn laughed when the older man almost fell over trying to take off his boots, and Daryl in turn leaped onto the bed and him. It was easier to kick off his boots while being horizontal. 

Daryl couldn't have kept his hands off of Glenn if he had a million guns pointed at him. He caressed Glenn's legs, still blown away by how damn perfect they looked. Their kisses became rougher and more frantic with each passing moment, their hands gripping and stroking each other in desperate abandon.

Daryl slid down off the bed, pulling Glenn's hips forward so that his legs were hanging off the edge. He licked his way up them, worshiping them with his tongue. Glenn ran his hands through the kneeling man's hair, gently pulling him back up to his cock, sighing happily. If he'd known that all it took was some cute underwear and stockings to elicit this kind of response out of him, they would have been doing this from day one.

Daryl started sloppily licking his cock through the thin fabric of the underwear, and Glenn cursed loudly. Looking up from between his legs, Daryl glared at him a little. The last thing he wanted to deal with was any of the others complaining about them being too noisy the next morning. So he reached up and covered Glenn's mouth with his hand as he sucked at his cock wetly. Glenn responded by biting at his fingers and sucking on them, which was the only way he could stop himself from crying out.

Daryl could barely contain himself, muffling his moans against Glenn's hard cock. The panties were now thoroughly wet with spit and precum, which he could taste. His stubble snagged against the lace, which he found was a singularly wonderful feeling. With his free hand he grasped his own cock and began to stroke himself hard and fast. There was no way he was going to be able to last for much longer, not when he had Glenn like this.

“Oh God, Daryl,” Glenn said around the fingers in his mouth, “I'm close-”

Daryl just grunted, not stopping his ministrations for a second. This was exactly what he wanted, down to the letter. He sucked at the head of Glenn's cock, relishing the tell-tale twitches that signaled his impending orgasm. When he felt the cum hit his tongue, he let out a loud, helpless moan. He smiled blissfully at the pretty mess in front of him. Glenn was still sucking on his fingers, his legs spread wide, the panties sticky and soaked with cum. Gently taking the fabric between his teeth, he pulled and sucked at it, reveling in the taste. It was perfection, better than he could have conjured even in his filthiest masturbation fantasies.

He rose and leaned over to kiss Glenn, his own orgasm agonizingly close. Glenn's legs wrapped around him, the smooth fabric caressing his skin, his hips grinding against him. That did it. He came hard, his cum spilling onto the wrecked panties. He felt slightly dizzy from it, like his brain was too overwhelmed by the whole experience to be able to function. Glenn gently ran his nails up and down his chest, pleased at how undone Daryl looked right then. Ruffled, glassy eyed and slack jawed, and he was responsible. He grinned at how much power he held in that moment. He could turn this big tough guy into a hopeless wreck with just the right underwear. 

Daryl pulled himself together. He couldn't imagine that the wet polyester fabric of the panties felt too good right now against his sweet Glenn's skin, so he very carefully slid them down his legs, tossing them aside on the bed. With just as much care, he rolled the stockings down and off of his legs, placing quick kisses here and there as he did. Glenn felt overwhelmed by the tenderness of Daryl's actions, and reached up to stroke Daryl's arm. The older man took his hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing and nuzzling it. 

“Was it as good as you hoped it would be?” Glenn murmured. Daryl nodded, unable to think of how he could ever start to express just how amazing it had been with words. “Good.” He inched back onto the bed, sprawling out. Daryl joined him, resting his head on his shoulder. And it was good, laying there in the soft candlelight, the both of them content and cuddled up to each other. Now all Glenn had to do was think of when it would be appropriate to tell Daryl about his own kinks.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by PrettySami's amazing fic "Pretty In Pink." If you like the idea of Glenn in pretty unmentionables, go find it, read it, enjoy it, it's goodly stuff.


End file.
